


Count-er Attack

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [23]
Category: Bunnicula (Cartoon), Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)
Genre: Butt Slapping, Caught, Crossover, Cum Inside, Doggy Style, Grooming, Inspiration from a fine piece I saw a few days ago~, Love Bites, M/M, Rimming, Tailhole Sniff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: (Inspiration from that lovely piece from RuffyYoshi, you'll find his seckyness in any NSFW site you've probably been to)Yeah, Anubis Chihuahuas take a special liking to vampiric bunnies that mistake their pillow for a carrot. When they're horny.
Relationships: Miguel/Bunnicula
Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Count-er Attack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deadly_Comedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts), [ZooFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooFan/gifts), [Frankwlf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankwlf/gifts), [Mono_D_Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts).



> I might not do Bunnicula's babbling right, bare with me.

_Carrot_

And it was big and plump and juicy. So very juicy. Bunnicula drooled excessively as he hung from the ceiling within the weird cone-like house. His nocturnal sights locked dead-center on the orange pillow- carrot rocking on the bed that undulated gently, not paying attention to who was causing it. It hadn't been too long since he had discovered that strange sphere in the attic that transcended dimensions and after his daily dosage of sweet carrot nectar, that he found himself in this 'Mythlandia' place. 

Chester was there and probably got roped in with him just as he saw him peering curiously into the travel ball's strange glow. The last he saw him was when he was carried inside an oversized scratching post by a multi-colored feline. He didn't worry too much, seeing as she seemed harmless, and flew off into the house where the blue dog in pants and a hat lived, since he reminded him of Harold, and crashed there out of curiosity. 

Whenever he wasn't looking, the rabbit would rummage around in the fridge for some carrots but found nearly none. But instead, found a bunch of metallic cylinders, weird green stuff in a jar, shells, lettuce, contained brown stuff, and at least two carrots. Lucky him.

That was an hour ago, he craved for more now. And that large motherload of vegetable liquid goodness is right there for the taking. Bunnicula licked his lips as he bared his sharp fangs in anticipation. He could barely wait to get his paws all over that carrot, perhaps the dog sleeping funny wouldn't mind if he had his dinner beside him. After all, it clearly wasn't some pyramid-patterned pillow that just looked like a carrot from the lamp shining the entire bedroom a sunset shine. That's for sure.

And so he dropped down, unable to contain himself any longer, claws and fangs out, ready to sink themselves into the greatest thing in his entire existence. And he landed ever-so softly on the soft thing, biting and gnawing on the pillowy exterior, easily ripping into its fabric-like skin and sending white fluttery juices everywhere. Wait, why does it taste like feathers?

The rabbit's pastel eyes open partially, looking quite confused at the texture and flavor of the carrot, seeing its unusually sand-colored pattern and the... oh. This isn't a big fat, juicy carrot. Not at all.

He sat up now, shaking his head and blinking twice before looking down at the mess of a pillow he made. Two neat little holes in the side where he bit it and the shredded hole full of feathers from where his claws dug into, along with the medium-sized bite he took out of the side of it. Which reminded him that he still had it in his mouth. Gagging, he spat the piece of the pillow out while swatting the filling off his tongue, spitting out any left in there. 

"Bleh, blagaga bo carrot!" He babbled in disappointment before he turned his head to the right after the scent of something enticing hit his nostrils and fell silent with a bewildered expression.

Staring back at him, sharing the same look, was a flustered Miguel. He still had his hat on but he was moving against the pillow in a strange, but familiar way and his pants were down to his ankles. If Bunnicula could say it properly, he'd say he was getting off. It never surprised him at all the canine was doing it, since he's peeped in on Chester getting a bit too close with his pillow a couple of times, especially Harold. sometimes.

Neither of them moved, let alone speak as their little staring contest went on. 

The pup would have broken the tense silence to either scream in terror at the strange creature that was in his home for Anubis knows how long, chase him out, call for Felicity, or... Get him to help out here. 

He pushed the incoming doubts back. You can't really resist sticking your dick into a curious (and interesting) being with the look of being Dracula's pet rabbit when you've been busy with helping your ancestor run the kingdom and keep the soldiers there in top shape while your feline lover is busying 'visiting' her friends and coming back with not only her nether regions soaked and quivering, but without any energy for him when he needed it the most.

Plus, this weird bunny/vampire hybrid appears to be taking a curious sniff at the pillow he's envisioning to be Felicity. He doesn't seem to know what he was really doing but showed some interest. Maybe he could ease him into it. So he relaxed and laid back some, moving away his remaining pillow, exposing to the rabbit his throbbing prick. 

Bunnicula cocked his head to the side, studying the hard flesh shown to him by the canine. "Ooh, pawa booboo wa?" He babbled softly, moving his nose closer to sniff it. 

It wasn't very fluent in talking normally, but he can speak gibberish, lucky for him.

"Oh, this?" Miguel said, pointing to his penis. The vampire rabbit nodded. "Ya. Ya."

The chihuahua smirked, a glint of lust shined in his brown eyes. "Well, perhaps you can find out by experience by, uh, you know."

He twirled a finger around and pointed to the empty space where the ripped pillow laid. The bunny got the message but felt a bit unsure of this method of showing him what that red, leaking thing was in the pup's paw. When he did and felt him move behind him, his heart began to race in... anticipation? where did that come from?

"Uwaaah?" He drew out, looking back towards the horndog bending down to sniff at his rear. He squeaked when he felt a paw grip his balls and roll them around. Whatever it was Miguel was doing back there, it was starting to take a bit of an effect on him and also make his little tail swish around as he relaxed and sighed. He oohed again when his rear was hoisted up and the dog's sniffing became erratic as he tugged off. He didn't need to look back and gawk as his own erection was coming to life as well, making him pant softly.

After a minute of tail hole sniffing and ball fondling, Miguel pulls back, licking his lips while he brought together and squeezed Bunnicula's soft ample rump.

"Mmm, your hole smells great, buddy. I wonder what it tastes like, you ready?" The canine asked as he leaned in further and stopped there, waiting for his approval. After a few seconds, Bunnicula hesitantly nods while looking back at him with a hazed, but concerned look. "daba woo waa ooh?"

"Just getting you ready. It'll feel weird at first but it'll start to feel good soon, trust me." Miguel reassured with a soft smile before he slipped his tongue out and slowly ran it up across his hole.

"Eeh!" Squeaked Bunnicula as he jolted, the lukewarm slimy sensation going up his entrance taking him off-guard. He squirmed when it came again, but the canine's paws on his rear and hip kept him in place as he went on undaunted. It lessened and stopped as the dog worked his tongue around the center of his entrance, working the muscle ring loose and getting deeper inch-by-inch, all while the rabbit moaned and swiveled his hips against his maw while reaching back to tug his own cock.

"So ga, so gauud." Bunnicula moaned softly, barely managing to get the word out in between pants when the dog's tongue was replaced with his fingers, pumping and scissoring him wide and looser. While he was licked and fingered up, Miguel had to focus on not stroking himself to finish, which proved a challenge because of the tangy, salty flavor of this rabbit's hole and the thick scent that came with it, making his paw wank him off faster.

But it didn't seem a problem when he drew back, admiring his handiwork, which was of Bunnicula's stretched and wet hole surrounded by his bubbly ass coated in black and white fur, adorned with a little tail. Man, he couldn't wait to thrust into all of this. He may feel weird about banging a vampire bunny, but with his feminine figure and sizeable butt, that feeling was pushed deep, replacing it with resolve.

With a huff, Miguel took his pulsating tool and lined it up with the bunny's quivering tush while his tail flickered and his half-lidded vampire eyes staring up at him, awaiting penetration. He smiled and prodded the tip against the hole and pushed in slowly. The bunny beneath him writhed and groaned in discomfort as the dog's shaft slid in slowly without a problem, stretching him a bit wider. He gave a small whine and leaned in to lick at his long ears and his head to help take his mind off it.

"Just relax, it'll be uncomfortable at first but it gets better in the long run, trust me." The canine whispered softly and apologetically into his ear before licking a stripe up it again and buried himself inside to the hilt.

"H-hur-hurts. B-buh feeh guuh." The bunny whimpered, grinding against his navel, making him hiss and lightly tap one of his ass cheeks in retaliation. When he did it again, he smacked it, causing him to squeal.

"Bet that felt good, didn't it, buddy?" The pup chuckled as he started to move his hips forward and back at a slow pace, his paws settling on his lower back for stability. Bunnicula bit his lip, stifled moans slipping out as the discomfort began to ebb away, replaced with small tingles of pleasure, and bucked against the canine whenever he thrusted, setting a rhythm. It was so smooth and in sync that Miguel gave a small moan and smacked his ass again before picking up speed. 

His balls smacked gently against the bunny's as he'd throw his hips forward, going as deep as he could. The effort he put into his thrusts made him begin to break a sweat.

By that point, Bunnicula was already starting to moan louder in bliss, as this strange sensation he knew was called pleasure was on a whole other level, and his organ pulsing and twitching in his paw showed for it. He pushed his rear back just as he rammed his hips forward again, taking him deeper inside the rabbit by surprise. He gasped and gave him a playful glare. "You little..."

He trailed off as he slapped his rear cheeks harder and railed him deeper and faster. Bunnicula's tongue stuck out as he wheezed unintelligible nonsense and tightly grip the sheets with both paws for support as Miguel fucked him and occasionally smacked his reddening cheeks. His teeth clenched and stifled a groan when the rabbit turned his head halfway to his and gave him that look. One of his eyes closed and the other half-lidded and his mouth open with his tongue sticking out. The pup wasn't sure how he knew of which faces to make to drive him crazy as Felicity would do on one of their kinky nights, but it worked like a charm.

It felt really good to be thrust into from behind, but the pace felt a little slow, so the bunny felt obligated to let him know. But little did he know, that strange face he made to the canine fucking him just gave him a boost. Before he could comprehend what happened next, he felt Miguel grip his hips on both sides and pull out to where his tip was still inside and ram back in with the fierceness of actually being in heat, and started back on pounding him with vigor. He shouted out something in bliss when it happened, which sounded close to a 'fuck yes'.

As he thrusted hard and fast into him, he leaned in to latch gently onto his shoulder and slide a little on top of him to better angle his cock driving into his tail hole. Both of these things combined made Bunnicula groan in a high-pitched voice since this strange and pleasant feeling multiplied when he felt the dog's shaft rub up against his sweet spot repeatedly. By the time it was hit again, his balls began to convulse and shrivel as his prick being rubbed against his belly and the sheets twitched and spasmed.

He didn't know what that meant for him, it wasn't very bad, but he didn't know if it was good, but the pressure within him grew by the second as he babbled for the dog mounting him to continue this extraordinary sensation.

"G-geh de wee! Fastah, fastah!" Miguel unlatched his teeth from his nape to breathe heavily against his ear, which made him grip the sheets harder and almost rip them from how hot it sounded. 

"Close, huh? Y-yeah, me too, dude. M-me too!" He huffed shakily as he leaned back up, the angle of his cock now going as deep as it can go, hitting that spot over and over again in quick succession. When he smacked his rear, his speedy thrusts were slowed when the bunny's hole clenched down on his cock and heard him moan out. Bunnicula came, his seed splashing out all over his torso and all over the sheets. His tail by that point was wagging wildly as the dog behind him went on still, his own climax around the corner.

He stopped and leaned back over the trembling vampire rabbit and wrapped both arms underneath his sticky torso. He tongued at his neck as he went back thrusting deeply at a slow pace, his huffy pants turning into moans that grew in volume with each pump of his cock within the anal caverns. The bunny beneath him had already latched on to the sheets, his eyes closed shut. Almost there, almost there.

Miguel pulled out and thrusted back in all the way as he groaned and bit down on his nape, the wave of euphoria overtaking him as he pumped his load inside of Bunnicula, who released from the blanket in his mouth and cooed to the warmth in his rear, ignoring the canine's sharp teeth in his nape. When he released all that his balls had stored up, he unlatched from the bunny's nape and pulled out, flopping to his side as the rabbit simply laid on his stomach. They laid there panting, eyeing each other lovingly as they entrap each other in a sticky, but warm hug. With Miguel grooming the top of his head as he nuzzled against his chest.

"Man, that was awesome. Now you know what it is and what it can do."

Bunnicula smiled as he looked up at him. "Ooh gada woo. Eee fee suh goo ya." He cooed.

He stretched the underside of his chin, making him purr softly and nuzzle deeper into his chest. "Yep, that's exactly what it is." He yawned and pondered for a moment before continuing. "Ya know, I never really got your name, buddy. What is it?" The chihuahua wondered.

"Bu-nic-ula." The bunny replied.

With a smile, Miguel hugged him tighter and closed his eyes. "Call me, Miguel." He whispered into his ear before they both dozed off.


End file.
